


Spoilers

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Smut, Spoilers, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: You know all of those stories I never finished? Here's how I thought they would end.Warnings: BDSM, Drug Use, Underage Sex, Violence





	1. Chapter Key

**Author's Note:**

> Please, be careful reading all of these. They ARE spoilers!
> 
> I had been bound and determined to finish every bit of cheesecake I ever started. I tried really hard. But, alas, it ain't gonna happen. Not for a good long while at least. And since one of my very favorite cheesecake stories is one I will never know the ending to and it has driven me mad for years (Please! Tell me Thom did NOT get into that car!) I don't want anyone else to suffer the same fate. So, here they are. The spoilers for all of my unfinished tales. Each one is listed and I used spoiler text so no one has to read something they don't want to read.
> 
> I'm just trying to slam through these to get these summaries done. They'll all be up soon. So please forgive any spelling errors, typos or other issues. These are just space holders until I can finish the stories.
> 
> Keep in mind that if I do get around to finishing them all up (and I really do plan to do that... eventually) they may not end up with the ending I'm summarizing here. Things change, I get ideas and, it turns out, I'm easily swayed. So if you don't like the ending I have in mind, tell me, I just might change it. Think of these as working scripts, not final reels.
> 
> All that said, enjoy. :)
> 
> Published: 02 Jun 2010  
> Updated: 15 Jun 2010

1\. Chapter Key  
2\. Snoglight  
3\. Let's Do It, Let's Fall In Love  
4\. Hotel Thed  
5\. Bed Thed  
6\. Evil!Sven  
7\. Tub Thed  
8\. Whoredance  
9\. Strip  
10\. Thedlin  
11\. Backhair Blues  
12\. Notebook  
13\. Denial/Acceptance  
14\. Bedtime Story  
15\. Chapel II


	2. Snoglight

****

  
Snoglight.  
Originally, I had planned on this not having a happy ending. It was going to be all angst and unresolved heartbreak. Jonny was going to get a boyfriend and live happily ever after. Thom, meanwhile, would eat his heart out on the sidelines never having said anything like he should have at the start. Of course, Jonny was in love with him all along and also never said anything. Tragic.

See way back in the summer of snoglight, Jonny overheard some things he shouldn’t have and that’s when things went all FUBAR.

Colin was worried about his little brother. He thought he might be gay and have a crush on Thom which explained why he kept contriving reasons to hang out with Colin’s best friend. He was worried it would freak Thom out. And Thom freaking out might hurt Jonny. He understood being gay was hard enough and Jonny was fragile. So he asked Thom about it, being the protective pragmatic brother he is. Thom didn’t want to tell his best friend that he was fooling around with his too-young brother. So (while Jonny eavesdrops in the hall with his ear to the door, expecting Thom to tell Colin that they’re a couple and are all in love and stuff and defend his honor and then it will all be out in the open so they don’t have to sneak around anymore) Thom, instead, said something to the effect of ‘Don’t worry, Colin. I’m just being nice to him because he’s your brother. I’ll stop spending so much time with him if you want, just say the word.” Jonny is of course devastated because he now thinks that Thom is just getting his kicks and doesn’t care about Jonny at all. But Thom does, it’s just that Jonny is young and Thom doesn’t want to step over lines he shouldn’t cross. Jonny is young and naive and foolish, too insecure to be upfront with Thom like he should. He decides to test Thom by not initiating their trysts anymore, to see what Thom will do. Thom doesn’t say anything even though he’s hurt by it because he’s trying to let Jonny take the lead and not push him too fast. Then Jonny ups the ante and tells Thom he’s met a girl even though there is no girl. Thom believes him and does the honorable thing and steps aside. Jonny takes that as Thom not being interested in him and he’s crushed. Thom is crushed too. He thinks Jonny doesn’t want him. So Thom meets a girl and tries to shift his interest to her since he believes Jonny is over him. That was how their fling ended.

So of course all of that time. They really wanted each other. And they never do find out the truth because they each learn to live with the pain. Poor lambs.

BUT  
Someone once asked me very nicely to give this story a happy ending. So that was what I was going to do. The ending I was planning to write was this: Thom stomps up the stairs to his room and cries himself out. In the morning he looks out into his garden and Jonny is sleeping in a chair under the blanket from the boot of his car. 

Jonny had sat out there to decide how to say what he needed to say to Thom but still couldn’t figure out, after all these years, to tell Thom that the reason he was leaving the band, the reason he was finally trying to have a relationship was because he loved Thom and couldn’t stand to be around him anymore without being with him. That it was ripping him apart, to be so close to him, cooped up with him on the road, in the studio and never be able to be close to him the way he wanted. The way they had been that one summer he could never let go of as much as he tried to get past it. Then he cried himself to sleep.

Thom runs down and brings him in there’s all kinds of drama and tea but eventually, Jonny steps up and confesses his love. Then so does Thom. And they finally realise they should have together all of this time. They fall madly in love, of course, and live happily ever after.


	3. Let's Do It, Let's Fall In Love

Let’s Do It, Let’s Fall in Love

Well, if Snoglight wasn’t going to be the angst fest I wanted then some story had to be, so it fell on the shoulders of this tale.

Originally, this was going to be an epic of sweet and tender Edny love. Where Ed is the consummate gentleman and Jonny is the redeemed whore he loves. No angst in sight.

But that would not do.

Instead, I decided that the ending was going to be Jonny and Alex James, the guy sucking him off at the beginning, trying to get Ed into a threesome. Ed declines and is all depressed. He goes out for a J and chats with some of the older crew guys who are out talking about their families and how much they miss them when they’re on the road. Ed realises that that is what he wants, too, a real relationship, a solid grown-up relationship. He eventually goes back to the hotel, where he’s met with the delightful sounds of the Greenwood orgy happening in his room (since he traded keys with Colin) and he doesn’t even have his toothbrush. So he goes into Colin and Jonny’s room. which is just depressing as all hell, sitting in there with Jonny’s stuff and listening to Colin fuck the hell out of a gaggle of girls next door. Thom eventually shows up, Jonny having traded keys with him after Ed kaboshed his plans for a three way. Thom and Ed have a heart to heart. Thom tells Ed that Jonny is just the gay version of Colin. Sluttiest and prettiest boys flock to him like bees to honey. He’s just not boyfriend material. They go to sleep. But Ed cries and Thom hears him. He slips into the bed to comfort him. Just as a friend. It’s sweet. They cuddle and sleep and in the morning Ed feels better. But he crumbles when he sees Jonny. He resigns himself to the fact that Jonny isn’t what he’d thought he was (a sweet innocent boy) and they can’t be together. Jonny kicks himself for breaking Ed’s heart and not being the kind of man who can be with someone like Ed who is sort of the boy of his dreams. Maybe in the future when Jonny stops being sucha playboy like his brother, they could be together. But personally, I hope Ed finds someone else. Because I just know those Greenwoods will have a hard time giving up their dirty whorey ways.


	4. Hotel Thed

Hotel Thed  
The girl in the lift isn't a prostitute but she is a fan and totally hits on a terrified Ed. Ed politely turns down her advances because he has a girlfriend. Ed gets to his room. Eats both pillow mints. Thom comes in, much to both of their surprise. He’s requested a king size bed too. He figures that if Ed gets one, he should too (the little brat). Thom thought he’d get his own room like Ed (Not all hotels have king sized beds, so when they do, Ed usually gets his own room and the other four share. In the US rooms with king sized beds pretty much always only have one bed while other rooms generally have 2 full sized beds) Ed calls Phoebe, she thinks he’s making a booty call and is disappointed to find out that there’s just been an accommodations error. Then she thinks that maybe that’s why he’s calling because if Ed has his own room, they can have a shag. She tries everything she can to get Ed into a room on his own but alas, there is a convention or something and all of the rooms are booked, In fact the new hotel has seriously fucked up and they are over booked and some of the crew even had to be shipped off to another hotel. So Thom and Ed decide they can share the room for a night. Thom can sleep on the couch. But the couch is uncomfy and Ed feels bad and invites Thom to sleep in the bed, there’s room. In the night they end up cuddling. It’s nice. Ed and Thom both dream about their respective girlfriends and wake up snuggling each other. That leads to some silliness and awkwardness in the morning.

Later they both realise it’s really nice sleeping next to someone since they both miss their girlfriends back home. So eventually after a lot of other stuff happens they decide to share a room even though they no longer have to and they jump into bed together that night after the show with enthusiasm. But it’s just all chaste, no sex. It’s just very nice to curl up with a warm body and a friend you can trust. Phoebe never gets her booty call.


	5. Bed Thed

Bed Thed

_There’s a middle part where you find out this was before Thom goes djing with Nigel. He offers to come back after but Ed says no. Because he knows Thom will get distracted and forget and Ed will get all angsty, or Thom will come back and Ed will be sleepy and not in the mood. Nope, you gotta fuck while you’re fucking, you can’t schedule these things in a daily planner.... They both lament the old days when they would shag like bunnies when they were touring nonstop._

_And then it ends like this:_  
I go back to kissing his neck. I love his throat, the way it arches back, the strength of it. It’s warm and pulsing. Here is where more than anywhere else I can feel the life of him. This is his center. Other men hold the whole of them elsewhere, their minds maybe, or their hearts, possibly in their hands, and some in other places. But Thom lives here, in this graceful arc of flesh and bone and vibrating sinews pulsing with everything he is. He moans softly and I feel his flesh rumble against my lips. God. I love his neck.

“Stay.” I say again.

“No.” He says again.

We both smile and I go back to kissing his neck as he reaches back and runs a hand over my hip. I know this means the game is almost over. That disappoints me. I like this game. I like it best when I feel like I may have even a small chance of convincing him to stay. And even better those times when he does stay and I get to feel irresistible. This time, he really does have to go and I know that.

I sigh against his pulse and nuzzle my face into the nook between neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath of him to tide me over till next time. I release him and take a step back, slowly stretching my arms over my head. I know he will turn to watch, maybe touch. 

“All right. “ I say with a smile.” If you have to go, you’d better get going.”

He turns and leans against the wall, eating me with his eyes, completely unashamed. He looks up to meet my eyes as I slide my fingers over my chest. Matching his candor, I brush my finger tips over my nipples and smile at him.

“You’re fucking awful.” He mock-scolds me with a sly grin and it's finally there, the glint in his eye I’ve been waiting to see.

Victory! I’ve won a few more minutes of snogging. I step forward to collect my prize and he reaches out to me. His fingers slip easily over my skin and slide up my chest.

I chuckle. “Awful? A few minutes ago you said I was fucking amazing.” 

He chuckles as our mouths meet. He leans into the kiss and his tongue immediately invades my mouth. He continues with his forward momentum, pushing me back towards the bed. I am caught off guard and I stumble a little. I thought he was leaving and wouldn’t allow us back on the bed. As soon as I realize what he wants, he no longer has to push. I pull us both back to my bed. I turn us so I fall on top of him, covering his small frame with mine as we continue to kiss and bite and suck at each other’s mouths. We go on that way for longer than I expected. We rarely just kiss like this anymore, especially naked. Extended snogs are for new lovers. But it’s wonderful to do now and then. I don’t want to stop.

Finally, he pushes me away and looks up at me. “Well!” he laughs, “That was nice!” He runs a finger over my jaw and he eyes my lips again.

I move to kiss him again, but he rolls me over and holds me down. He smirks down at me and says sternly, “I have to go.”

“Then go.” I reply innocently, “I’m not stopping you.”

He rolls his eyes and climbs off of me. He looks at the clock on my night table and clucks in disgust. He mumbles curses under his breath as he gathers up his clothes.

I close my eyes and pull the tangle of sheets around me as best I can. I feel sated and I am ready for my customary post-fuck nap now. I hear him stop. I feel him gazing at me with what I can only hope is unbridled desire. I try to look as inviting as a naked man half covered by a soiled bunched up sheet can look. Maybe he’ll find me so irresistible that he’ll blow off his other commitments and curl up with me in my bed. That’s what I want. I want to fuck him one more time tonight, sleep with him curled around me, wake up and fuck him again in the morning, enjoy a long leisurely breakfast, perhaps fuck one more time then send him on his merry way. Overnight marathon fucking rarely happens with us but it’s all the sweeter when it does.

“I’ll have to shower here.” He says and I can hear his lips pouting without even looking at him. I don’t respond but I know he sees the smile I’m trying to hold back. I know if I open my eyes he’ll be staring at me with his squint of disapproval and I’ll laugh. So I keep my eyes closed. After a pause he adds “And you stay out. Don’t make me lock the door.”

Now I do laugh. “If you really want me to stay out then lock the bloody door.”

I feel him sit on the edge of the bed; I feel his fingers slip down the skin of my leg left exposed by the haphazard sheets. “Wish I could stay.” He says almost too quietly for me to hear it. 

I take his hand in mine and bring it to my chest and hold it over my heart. We’re both quiet for a moment. I can hear the clock ticking in the other room. I never noticed it before. I hate it.

I open one eye and look at him. Thom is sitting quietly on the edge of the bed, eyes closed. He looks small and fragile. But I know that is deceptive. He is as strong as gravity and his presence fills spaces so completely that his absence creates a suffocating vacuum. I close my eyes and squeeze his hand. I know he has to go.

“Stop by next time when you have a little bigger gap in your busy social calendar.” I chide and release his hand. I open my eyes and give him a warm smile. “Stay THEN.” I give his shoulder a little shove in the direction of the bath and turn over. “Now go take your shower and let me get some sleep. You wore me out.”

I hear him chuckle. Then I feel his hand on my back and the bed dips. He plants a soft kiss between my shoulder blades. “G'night, Ed.” I feel the bed shift and his voice is above me and I know he is standing. He’s leaving. “Thanks for the shag, mate.”

“Always a pleasure.” I mumble into the pillow. 

"Yes. It is." His voice is across the room now and I'm already starting to drift off. I know when I wake he'll be gone and when we see each other tomorrow we'll play-act like we don't fuck each other senseless on a semi-regular basis.

 

I go back to kissing his neck. I love his throat, the way it arches back, the strength of it. It’s warm and pulsing. Here is where more than anywhere else I can feel the life of him. This is his center. Other men hold the whole of them elsewhere, their minds maybe or their hearts, possibly in their hands, and some in their cocks. But Thom lives here, in this graceful arc of flesh and bone and vibrating sinews pulsing with everything he is. He moans softly and I feel it rumble against my lips. God. I love his neck.

“Stay.” I say again.

“No.” He says again.

We both smile and I go back to kissing his neck as he reaches back and runs a hand over my hip. I know this means the game is almost over. That disappoints me. I like this game. I like it best when I feel like I have a chance of convincing him to stay. And even better those times when he does stay and I feel irresistible. This time, he really does have to go and I know that.

I sigh against his pulse and nuzzle my face into the nook between neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath of him to tide me over till next time. I release him and take a step back, stretching my arms over my head. I know he will turn to watch, maybe touch. 

“All right. “ I say with a smile.” If you have to go, you’d better get going.”

He turns and leans against the wall, eating me with his eyes, completely unashamed. He looks up to meet my eyes as I slide my fingers over my chest, matching his candor; I brush my nipples and smile at him.

“You’re fucking awful.” He mock-scolds me with a sly grin and the glint in his eye I’ve been waiting to see.

Victory! I’ve won a few more minutes of snogging. I step forward to collect my prize and he reaches out to me. His fingers slip easily over my skin and slide up my chest.

I chuckle. “Awful? A few minutes ago you said I was fucking amazing.” 

He chuckles as our mouths meet. He leans into the kiss and his tongue immediately invades my mouth. He continues with his forward momentum, pushing me back towards the bed. I am caught off guard and I stumble a little. I thought he was leaving and wouldn’t allow us back on the bed. As soon as I realize what he wants, he no longer has to push. I pull us both back to my bed. I turn us so I fall on top of him, covering his small frame with mine as we continue to kiss and bite and suck at each other’s mouths. We go on that way for longer than I expected. We rarely just kiss like this anymore, especially naked. Extended snogs are for new lovers. But it’s wonderful to do now and then. I don’t want to stop.

Finally, he pushes me away and looks up at me. “Well!” he laughs, “That was nice!” He runs a finger over my jaw and he eyes my lips again.

I move to kiss him again, but he rolls me over and holds me down. He smirks down at me and says sternly, “I have to go.”

“Then go.” I reply innocently, “I’m not stopping you.”

He rolls his eyes and climbs off of me. He looks at the clock on my night table and clucks in disgust He mumbles curses under his breath as he gathers up his clothes.

I close my eyes and pull the tangle of sheets around me as best I can. I feel sated and I am ready for my customary post-fuck nap now. I hear him stop. I feel him gazing at me with what I can only hope is unbridled desire. I try to look as inviting as a naked man half covered by a soiled bunched up sheet can look. Maybe he’ll find me so irresistible that he’ll blow off his other commitments and curl up with me in my bed. That’s what I want. I wan tot fuck him one more time tonight, sleep with him curled around me, wake up and fuck him again in the morning, enjoy a long leisurely breakfast, perhaps fuck one more time then send him on his merry way. Overnight marathon fucking rarely happens with us but it’s all the sweeter when it does.

“I’ll have to shower here.” He says and I can hear his lips pouting without even looking at him. I don’t respond but I know he sees the smile I’m trying to hold back. I know if I open my eyes he’ll be staring at me with his squint of disapproval and I’ll laugh. So I keep my eyes closed. After a pause he adds “And you stay out. Don’t make me lock the door.”

Now I do laugh. “If you really want me to stay out then lock the bloody door.”

I feel him sit on the edge of the bed; I feel his fingers slip down the skin of my leg left exposed by the haphazard sheets. “Wish I could stay.” He says almost too quietly for me to hear it. 

I take his hand in mine and bring it to my chest. We’re both quiet for a moment. I can hear the clock ticking in the other room. I never noticed it before. I hate it.

I open one eye and look at him. Thom is sitting quietly on the edge of the bed, eyes closed. He looks small and fragile. But I know that is deceptive. He is as strong as gravity and his presence fills spaces so completely that his absence creates a suffocating vacuum.  
I close my eyes and squeeze his hand. I know he has to go.

“Stop by next time when you have a little bigger gap in your busty social calendar.” I release his hand. I open my eyes and give him a warm smile. “Stay THEN.” I give his shoulder a little shove in the direction of the bath and turn over. “Now go take your shower and let me get some sleep. You wore me out.”

I hear him chuckle. Then I feel his hand on my back and the bed dips. He plants a soft kiss between my shoulder blades. “Gunfight, Ed.” I feel the bed shift and his voice is above me and I know he is standing. He’s leaving. “Thanks for the shag, mate.”

“Always a pleasure.” I mumble into the pillow. 

"Yes. It is." His voice is across the room now and I am already drifting off. I know when I wake he'll be gone and when we see each other tomorrow we'll play-act like we don't fuck each other senseless on a fairly regular basis.


	6. Evil!Sven

Evil!Sven

Jonny’s boyfriend is a sweet, charming 6 foot Swedish doppelganger of Thom named Lars. Jonny is clueless. Colin, Ed and Phil all see it more or less immediately, especially when he starts in with the all-too-familiar fidgeting, and hilarity ensues. Phil decides that makes Thom the evil twin and he plans on doing everything in his power to encourage Thom to start sporting a goatee because that’s what evil twins do (and he doesn’t think he can talk Thom into wearing a sash). Ed decides that since he keeps accidentally calling Lars “Sven”, he is going to start calling Thom “evil!Sven”. Then he and Phil can laugh about it all more discreetly, and they plan to laugh about this a lot. 

++++++++++++ 

Ed: Has Thom met him yet?

Phil: CAN Thom meet him? Will the universe implode or something?

Ed: Yes. Yes. It could rupture the space/time continuum or something.

Colin: Thom hasn’t met him yet.

Phil: Has anyone seen Thom recently? Is he wearing a sash?

Ed: And a goatee.

Colin: What?

Ed: I’d bet 100 grams of quality California real estate that he’s got a goatee.

Phil: Fuck the space/time continuum. Let’s ring up Thom and get him over here. I’ve got to see his face when he meets his evil twin and I’m leaving for holiday in the morning.

Ed: No. Thom is clearly the evil one.

Phil: Well, yes. Clearly. I meant his good twin. Evil twin just has a way of rolling off the tongue though doesn’t it?

Colin: What?

Ed: Fuck Thom. I want to see Jonny’s face when he realizes…

Phil and Ed look at each other with wide eyes, seeming to have realized something at the same time. They break into giggles.

Phil: NoNoNo! That could be very messy!

Colin: What?

Phil: Awkward! Rather! “Oh! Sven! Sven! Yes! Yes! Don’t stop! Don’t’ stop!” Penny drops. “Thom? Oh! No! No! Stop! Stop!”

Colin (deadpan): It’s Lars.

Phil: Yes. Lars. Meant Lars.

Ed: Nope. I’m gonna call him Sven. Then I can laugh more freely behind Jonny’s back.

Phil: Looks around. Claps hands. So. Let’s ring up Thom then. Shall we?


	7. Tub Thed

Tub Thed

They go back to Ed’s house. Ed wants to fool around but he panics and doesn’t ask. Instead he tells Thom to sleep in his bed and gives him some clothes to sleep in then flees to sleep in his sister’s bed. He just lays there thinking “Thom is in my bed. Thom is in my bed.” and not knowing what to do. He finally decides they should have drank water before they went to bed so he goes to the kitchen to get some for both of them only to discover Thom is already there. They have a funny little awkward chat that Ed starts off with “Um... hey. I kissed you.” Very smooth Ed. But Thom says it was nice and Ed could do it again if he wants. They decide they can use each other for practice, you know, when there are no girls around. And Ed finally tells Thom he’s got great thighs. 

They fool around all night. (This will be good.)

Ed leaves to go back to uni. Thom sees him off at the station. There is snogging and shotgunning in a bathroom stall (which is quite nice).

They write each other and there’s lots of uncertainty and angst and “Oh my god whatthe hell are we doing?” But they end up snogging everytime Ed comes back. Thom comes up to visit and they finally fuck. By the way, Ed is totally the bottom and Thom is totally the top. It works. Trust me.

Oh and the painting in question is The Death of Orpheus by Émile Lévy. For those in the know, there are special connotations there. (hee hee) There’s a scene where Ed asks Colin if he remembers it. Colin tells him and points out that it’s funny that Ed even noticed the mostly naked dude in the painting considering he’s surrounded by hot naked chicks. (Colin has known about Ed all along. Even before Ed. He’s a bright bloke.)


	8. Whoredance

Whoredance  
He dances. He strips. He sings. There's fucking. It's graphic.


	9. Strip

Colin handcuffs Ed to the chair. And busies himself behind Ed while Ed thinks about how if Colin hadn't ended up a rock star, he would have been a professor. Then Ed hears the opening notes of Joe Cocker's "You can leave your hat on" He grimaces because he knows what's coming.

Colin strips. It's awkward. It's painful. Colin has tried this before. But Greenwoods just can't shimmy. And naked men shouldn't pogo. (Ouch.)

It's a funny story, I think. It's also all sweet and fluffy.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ed finally cracked. “Colin. Please. Stop.”

Colin stopped. “Isn’t it any better? I took a class.”

“Colin, naked men should never pogo.”

“What? Why not?”

“Well, it’s disturbing for one thing.”

“I thought it was sexy.”

“It looks painful, slapping around like that.”

“I kind of liked that.”

“And THAT’s what disturbing.”

Colin frowned. “The instructor said I was doing much better.”

“You really took a class?”

“Yes. I wanted to surprise you for your birthday.”

“They offer strip classes for men?”

“Well no. It was a strippercise class.” 

“For men?”

“No...”

Ed laughed so hard he snorted and nearly choked. He started coughing while still laughing.

“They weren’t going to allow me to sign up at first but I explained that it was for my gorgeous boyfriend’s birthday and the n I showed them a few of my moves. Then they let me join up.”

Ed finally stopped laughing enough to gasp for air like a wide-mouth bass. As soon as he closed his mouth, he started laughing again and it came out in a loud snort.

Colin started to laugh with him. “They all tried to help me. I just can’t seem to get the hips thing. Back to front, I understand that.” He demonstrated by thrusting his cock towards Ed. “But the side to side bit, I just can’t get the knack of it. I don’t think I move that way.”

“You are quite quite skillfully in control of you hip movements when they matter, darling. Just please, don’t strip for my birthday next year.”

Colin sat on Ed’s lap and raised his eyebrows when he felt Ed’s erection against his ass.

“Well, you ARE naked, Colin.” Ed said flatly, raising his eyebrows in return.


	10. Thedlin

Thedlin

Aw. This makes me sad I can’t finish. I had such plans!

It was going to be an epic of evil manipulative Thom. Here’s the deal. Thom is an insecure masochist. He manipulate everybody. Ed’s is his moll. 

First there’s a whole week after this sex scene where Thom sneaks into Colin’s house at night so they can sleep naked together and fuck, then runs back home in the morning before their folks wake up. There’s lots of romance and love and you get to see a bit of their inner workings. You see that Thom is super insecure and is jealous that Colin admits to having liked Ed a bit. You see that Colin is utterly lost in first-love blinders and has no idea what is in store for him.

Ed and Thom orchestrate a little scene for Ed to seduce Colin. Colin falls for it. Thom walks in on cue to catch them. Thom dumps him. Thom thinks this will teach him a lesson about having been too enthusiastic about Ed but that’s a stupid thing to do. Colin is clueless. He is heartbroken. Thom and Ed start dating like this here:  
++++++++++++  
"No. We're dating. Right out in the open for anyone to see."

"Is that what you wanted?"

"From you? No. I don't want anything from you."

"Thom..."

"You know what you could never understand, Coz?"

"Thom..."

"You thought because I let you tie me up that you were the one in control. No, Coz. I was the one in control. I'm always the one in control."

"I'm sorry. I... I'll do whatever you want. Please."

Thom smirks. "Aww. Coz. If you like having your cock sucked that much there are plenty of punters around that would be more than happy to service you." He pats Colin's cheek cheerily. "And if it's sucking cock you want, well, then the world is your oyster because there isn't a man alive gonna turn down a blow job from a pretty little mouth like yours." He glares at Colin. "Except maybe... me."

Colin resists the urge to cry, to touch Thom, to beg for forgiveness.

Thom leans in close, so close that their bodies should be touching head to toe. So close Colin is assaulted with the smell of him, the heat of him, with the electricity that filled the air around him. He closes his eyes and holds his breath. Colin feels the moist heat of Thom’s breath against his cheek. He braces himself for what will happen next, a kiss, a lick, a bite, a soft murmur of forgiveness. Colin doesn’t know what Thom is going to do. Anything will make Colin grateful.

He feels the words before he hears them, feels them vibrate against his skin, the sound of Thom’s voice like a caress.

“But no cock will ever taste as sweet as mine… that first time… remember?” Thom pauses and inhales deeply and Colin feels the air around his face swirl. “… when you were so beautiful I cried.”

 

Colin remembers. Thom. Finally naked, stretched out on his bed. Making these sounds. Sinful. Moans, gasps, whimpers. Utterly intoxicating. And his skin. Perfect. Soft, creamy, like a saucer of milk except where Colin had made it flushed and rosy pink, or bruised red and purple. Thom was the most seductively gorgeous thing Colin had ever seen. This elegant, heavenly creature had lain hidden beneath that hated schoolboy uniform for far too long. And it was Colin’s hand that had freed him. Colin’s mouth and Colin's fingers. He had thought that meant he owned Thom.

Then Thom came with a shuddering bleat of Colin’s name muffled behind a small trembling hand. His cheeks streaked with tears. Colin wiped his mouth and moved up the bed to look into Thom’s eyes, worried he’d gone too far, hurt Thom, made him cry. But before he could speak, Thom reached out and grasped onto him with pleading fingers, quivering and shaking from his orgasm and kissed Colin, a vicious, passionate needy kiss that made Colin’s head reel and his blood rush. When they finally broke apart, Thom collapsed back onto the bed, tears still streaming from his eyes. Colin wiped a tear away from Thom's cheek with his fingers and asked, scared of the answer, “Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Why are you crying?”

Thom turned to him placidly. Touched his cheek. “Because you’re so beautiful. “ He kissed Colin, softly biting at Colin’s lip. “You are so very beautiful, Colin.” He breathed the words into Colin's mouth with a soft sigh as his eyes fluttered closed.

Colin was lost at that very moment. Whatever shred of himself he’d managed to hold onto he let slip away right then. He kissed Thom, and a bottomless chasm of lust and need and want and possession swallowed him. The kiss seemed to last for hours and days, eons maybe. And Colin was gone, lost, and beyond hope. Madly and hopelessly in love with Thom.

And now Colin realizes that Thom is right. Colin had always thought that he’d won Thom in that moment, that he was the victor, the champion. That Thom belonged to him. Now he knew that what really happened that afternoon on his bed kneeling between Thom legs. Thom was the victor, the champion, the one in control. That Thom always had been.

They both stood still. Colin wanted to rip out of his skin and pull Thom to him and do… whatever Thom wanted. Anything. But he was afraid to do anything that might displease Thom. So he stood still, waiting for Thom to take the lead and tell him what to do. But Thom just stood there impossibly close to Colin and breathing. Colin turned his head and opened his eyes. Thom was looking at him sideways, his face distorted into a mask of disdain.

“That was a long time ago, wasn’t it, Colin?” Thom spits out. And Colin understands finally that Thom’s proximity isn’t meant to be tempting and alluring. It is meant to be aggressive and dangerous. It is meant to show Colin that he could never have controlled Thom without Thom’s acquiescence.

Thom turns and walks away without ever looking back at Colin. Colin watches his back as he strides away, toying with the idea that Thom has them all enthralled by some black magic voodoo spell, cutting the heads off of chickens to keep them all at his beck and call. When he reaches the door, it opens for him as if by magic and for a moment, Colin thinks maybe Thom really does possess some black magic. Maybe Thom really is the Prince of Darkness after all. But as the door swings fully open, he sees Ed holding it open, waiting there like a well-trained dog for his master. Ed is practically panting and wagging his tail as Thom walks past him without even acknowledging him. Ed never takes his eyes off of Thom and never even glances Colin’s way. He lets go of the door and falls into step next to Thom, placing his large hand possessively at the back of Thom’s neck. Then the door slowly swings closed and snaps shut with a resounding bang. Colin is left alone.  
+++++++++

Colin tries to win Thom back to no avail. He doesn’t understand that Thom is trying to teach him a lesson and Colin is supposed to come crawling back. But Colin sorta realises that Thom is fucked up and that he might ultimately be better off without him. So he decides to apply to Cambridge instead of Oxford like they had planned when Colin was in love and thought they’d be together forever.

Thom doesn’t know and he desperately wants Colin back.  
++++++++++  
One day Colin comes home to find Jonny agitated and looking guilty. As soon as Colin walks in the room, Jonny is on his feet. He grabs his jacket and heads for the door like a bat out of hell.

“Going to the library.” He mumbles as he closes the door soundly behind him, leaving Colin puzzled and suspicious in his wake.

Colin had planned on going to the kitchen for a snack. He decides that can wait. He needs to check his room first to see what Jonny had broken or discovered or both. He trots up the stairs while making a mental list of all of the things in his room that could have inspired a reaction from Jonny like the one he just witnessed. He decides it couldn’t be anything too shocking or Jonny wouldn’t have stuck around waiting for him to show up. Most likely, Colin decides as he hits the top of the stairs, it will be a broken record. Nothing too irreplaceable. But something Colin loves. Probably something British. Joy Division, maybe. By the time he’s turning the handle on his door, he’s not the least bit concerned.

Of course, he wasn’t expecting to see what was waiting for him in his room.

Thom. Thom still dressed in his school uniform, propped up on his bed with a stack of pillows behind him, casually sketching in his book. He keeps scratching the pencil over the page and never looks up. Colin stands frozen, holding the door handle, his jaw clenched tight.

“So have you learnt your lesson yet?” Thom asks cheerily, still sketching and not looking up.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

++++++++++++

But Colin has moved on. Eventually, with Thom realising his vast mistakes and doing everything he can to win Colin back, Colin forgives Thom but won’t take him back. He forgives Ed too. Ed has regrets, big regrets which he confesses to Colin when he apologises. They all go on to be friends and a band anyway, even though the tension still sucks and Thom never really gets over Colin.


	11. Backhair Blues

Backhair Blues

Thom doesn't dye his beard.

He attempted getting his back waxed but it was too damn painful. :lol: He ends up with one strip of hair gone, just a stripe.

Ed and Jonny tease him and he laughs about it too. Phil and Colin join them poolside. There's a little more melancholy talk, some nostalgia and some laughter. And they all go for a swim.


	12. Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brouhaha this story kicked up is why I stopped writing. :(
> 
> It will never be finished. This is it.

Notebook

This explitive explitive story. :(

Jonny is fine. He's got a split lip. He's had worse. He's a public school boy with a lisp who plays viola. Thom is all in tatters because he does not want Jonny to tell Colin he's in love with him. Jonny understands. He just didn't realise the hornet's nest he was stepping into when he threatened to tell. Because to him, being gay is no big deal. But Thom is struggling to come to terms with it so he's still freaking out and thinking people will hate him. As if he's not already different enough.

They bond the way boys do after a tussle and become Bffs. They team up to help each other out. Jonny will help Thom get Colin (if that's what he wants, Jonny thinks he could do better) and Thom will help Jonny win the girl he likes (even though Thom can't believe girls aren't just throwing themselves at Jonny) Jonny thinks there is no one cooler than Thom. Thom lets Jonny join the band full time. It will help him pick up chicks.


	13. Denial/Acceptance

Denial/Acceptance

d/a

Oops! forgot this one.

Colin’s tube of lubricant he has hidden under his mattress is a ridiculously large industrial sized thing. Ed, the guru of all things wank, had advised him that excessive wanking is made ever so much more pleasurable with the addition of lube. So like a good boy, Colin went to try and procure some. But it proved to be a most daunting task. :lol: He tried for days to work up his courage to buy some and finally did only to be recognized by one of his mother’s friends and so he fled the chemist. Next he decided he needed to go across town to a shop where no one would recognize him. He finds one but they keep the lube and stuff behind the counter so you have to ask for it. But he’s determined so he marches right up to the counter. The ancient lady behind the counter is hard of hearing. He keeps pointing at what he wants and she keeps asking him loudly “You want this? You want that with increasing potential for embarrassment should someone overhear. She finally works her way over to the lube when the door chime rings signalling someone has come into he shop and Colin just says YES YES THAT ONE! and he pays and tucks the bag into his book bag as he keeps looking over his shoulder to make sure no none is seeing him buy lube. He flees. When he opens the bag at home, he sees that he has purchased way more lube than hopefully he will ever use in his entire life for wanking.

They don’t fuck. He sucks Thom off. And there’s some more good stuff but for that you will have to wait. :)


	14. Bedtime Story

Bedtime Story  
Note: This story was lost when I had to *ahem* quickly leave a forum *ahem* and I hadn't saved stories on my own or anything. I found a couple of rough drafts (thank you Beta) but I don't have a final version. I posted the most complete one in the story slot and the rougher one here. Neither is the final one that was on the archive but they must be pretty close and will just have to do. This was never a terribly popular story (I'm not too crazy about it either) so I don't think it will matter much. But it was written to fill a request so it would have been nice to have the final version.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They lay in bed. A post-coital tangle of sheets and legs. Ed on his back the sheets flung haphazardly over his waist, one long leg exposed from the thigh down. He rested his head on one crooked arm and lazily sucked at the cigarette he held in the other. He watched the toes on his exposed foot wiggle and smiled to himself. He seemed far away and happy.

Jonny lay on his side, propped up on one elbow. His body much more tangled in the mess of sheets. He'd pulled himself next to Ed as close as possible without their bodies actually touching He could feel the warmth of Ed's body from head to toe and he liked that. He played his long fingers over Ed's chest, tracing trails, a game only he knew the rules for. He looked satisfied and content. A soft smile peeked out from under his glossy fringe. He ran his fingertips lightly around Ed's nipples and watched as they reacted to even his slightest attention. He sighed, pleased with himself. He bent his elbow and rested his head on his hand, letting his hair slide gracefully away from his face. He looked up at Ed's face and watched him smoke, his cheeks hollowing out whenhe inhaled and the way the smoke curled and lapped at his lips when he exhaled. Ed was so fucking handsome and perfect, Jonny thought to himself. Jonny smiled. Then all at once, his smile fell and he looked pensive. He shook his hair back over his eyes and looked down at his hand still playing across Ed's chest. Jonny frowned and pulled his hand away. He brought it to his mouth and closed his eyes. He was going to say something he knew he shouldn't.

"Are you getting tired of me yet?"

Ed turned his head to look at Jonny. Jonny's voice had been so soft, Ed wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly. He wasn't sure if Jonny had spoken at all. He looked at Jonny, beautiful Jonny. Lying next to him in his bed. Jonny so fucking sexy. Jonny that he finally got to touch and hold and kiss and fuck. Jonny who slept with his head on Ed's chest. Jonny who liked to tease his long fingers over Ed's skin. Jonny whom Ed just wanted to be happy more than anything in the world. And the idea that it was Ed that made Jonny happy was enough to plaster a permanent smile to Ed's lips. "What?" he asked still smiling.

"Are you tired of me?"

Ed chuckled and turned to stub out his smoke in the ashtray on the night table. He turned back to Jonny and touched his cheek. Then brushed the hair away from Jonny's eyes. He saw how sad Jonny looked and Ed stopped smiling. Had he done something wrong? "Why would you say that?"

"I just... I ... i don't know. Forget I said anything." Jonny tried to shift away from Ed but was to tangled in the sheets to make any progress.

Ed tipped jonny's chin up and waited until Jonny met his eyes. Then he smiled. " I'm never going to be tired of you. Jonny, I'm in love with you. I'm not going to get tired of you. Why would you ever think that?" He caressed Jonny's cheek.

Jonny looked down, away. He hated showing Ed his lack of confidence. Ed was so full of confidence about everything. Ed was never embarrassed. Jonny was always embarrassed. Like right now. How could he have said such a stupid childish thing? 

 

They lay in bed. A post-coital tangle of sheets and legs. Ed on his back the sheets flung haphazardly over his waist, one long leg exposed from the thigh down. He rested his head on his hand with his arm folded neatly behind his head and lazily sucked at the cigarette he held in the other. He watched the toes on his exposed foot wiggle and smiled to himself. He seemed far away and happy.

Jonny lay on his side, propped up on one elbow. His body tangled in the mess of sheets. He'd pulled himself next to Ed as close as possible without allowing their bodies to actually touch. He could feel the warmth of Ed's body from head to toe. Jonny liked that. He played his long fingers over Ed's chest, tracing trails, a game for which only he knew the rules, lost in it. He looked satisfied and content. A soft smile peeked out from under his glossy fringe. He ran his fingertips lightly around Ed's nipples and watched as they reacted to even his slightest attention. He sighed, pleased with himself. He bent his elbow and rested his head on his hand, letting his hair slide gracefully away from his face. He looked up at Ed's face and watched him smoke, the way his cheeks hollowed out when he inhaled and the way the smoke curled and lapped at his lips when he exhaled.

Ed is so fucking handsome…so perfect, Jonny thought to himself. He smiled. Then all at once, his smile fell and he looked pensive. He shook his hair back over his eyes and looked down at his hand still playing across Ed's chest. Jonny frowned and pulled his hand away. He brought it to his mouth and closed his eyes. He was going to say something he knew he shouldn't.

"Aren’t you getting tired of me yet?"

Ed turned his head to face Jonny. Jonny's voice had been so soft, he wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly. He wasn't sure if Jonny had spoken at all. Ed looked at Jonny, beautiful Jonny. Lying next to him in his bed. Jonny so fucking sexy. Jonny that he finally got to touch and hold and kiss and fuck. Jonny whom slept with his head on Ed's chest. Jonny whom liked to tease his long fingers over Ed's skin. Jonny whom Ed wanted to be happy more than anything in the world. The idea that it was Ed that made Jonny happy was enough to plaster a permanent smile to Ed's lips. "What?" he asked still smiling.

"Are you tired of me?"

Ed chuckled and turned to stub out his smoke in the ashtray on the night table. He turned back to Jonny and touched his cheek. Then brushed the hair away from Jonny's eyes. When he saw how sad Jonny looked and Ed stopped smiling. He worried he’d done something wrong. "Why would you say that?"

"I just... I ... I don't know. Forget I said anything." Jonny shook his hair back over his eyes and tried to shift away from Ed but was too tangled in the sheets to make any progress.

Ed tipped Jonny’s chin up and waited until Jonny met his eyes. Then he smiled. “I’m not tired of you. I love you. I’m never going to be tired of you, Jonny. Why would you ever think that?” He frowned a little and caressed Jonny's cheek. “Did I do something wrong?"

Jonny looked down, away. He hated showing Ed his lack of confidence. Ed was so cocksure about everything. Ed was never embarrassed either. Jonny was always embarrassed. Like right now. He was mortified to have said such a stupid childish thing, twice. He tried to curl in on himself but Ed stroked his cheek and wouldn’t let him. Jonny could feel his intense blue gaze bearing down on him, patiently waiting his reply. “No. But you’re so pretty, Ed.” Slipped out of his lips before he could stop it. Now he was even more mortified. He’d sounded like a 14 year-old girl. He could feel the blood rushing to the tips of his ears and he stopped breathing a little.

Ed chuckled. “Is that it? Is that what’s bothering you? You think your boyfriend is pretty?” Ed was grinning ear to ear when Jonny finally looked up at him. “That’s a good thing, you know. And I think you’re quite pretty, too.”

Ed leaned over and kissed his nose. Jonny giggled.

Ed smiled at him. Jonny was adorable. Jonny was adorable for a lot of reasons but one of Ed’s favorite reasons was that Jonny really had no idea how fabulous and gorgeous he was. Not a clue. It was one of those irrepressibly delightful things that made Jonny Jonny.

Ed slid his hand down Jonny's arm and pulled him closer. He kissed him softly on the mouth. Jonny eagerly threw himself into it, hoping to make Ed forget all about his silly moment of self-doubt. Jonny pulled Ed close and ran his hands over the muscles of his back and the hard juts of his shoulder blades, doing his utmost to distract Ed with his lips and hands. But no such luck. Ed was in one of his lovey-dovey moods. There would be no distracting him from soothing his lover's fragile ego.


	15. Chapel II

Chapel II

d/a

Tags: radiohead slash


End file.
